


Damp Dog Smell

by FrankyHawke



Series: We're Whatever You Want Us To Be [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankyHawke/pseuds/FrankyHawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The handsome assassin and goofy prince get caught out, all alone, in the rain, and dive into a cave for shelter, a mild cultural clash might ensue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damp Dog Smell

The rain was really pouring down now. Only moments ago they'd been fighting side by side with the Warden and Leliana, and now they were lost. The mercenaries had scattered once they realised the stories about the Warden's strength were fairly accurate, but once they'd gone, Alistair and Zevran were left alone, no Warden in sight. Alistair's attention was drawn to the Antivan shouting and pointing to a small cave on the other side of the clearing they'd ended up in.

 

The cave was more like a hole when they got in, just sufficient to keep them dry, but not enough for an elf to stand at full height, and didn't go back far at all. Alistair sat down and stretched out his legs to the other side of the cave.

 

"Don't suppose you'd mind moving those legs of yours a little out of my way, would you your highness?" said the cramped elf.

"Ugh...don't start that with me or I'll just address you as 'assassin'"

"Well I hate to point it out to you, but that is my profession, just as you are the prince of this delightful nation, is this not the case?"

"Not if I had my way...I'm not suited to be a ruler of anything..."

"And yet you claim this whole place for yourself? Oddly fitting, no? Now move so I don't end up ruining my charming boots."

Like a grumpy mabari, Alistair shuffled up his heavy, armoured body. Zevran slid down the wall of the cave and lay his legs parallel to Alistair's.

"Charming boots and a charming personality to match, aren't you delightful..."

"Oh my sweet prince, don't forget the charming face! It is one of my most charming features after all, don't you think?"

"I said to stop with the prince thing, there's nothing royal about me."

"But no objections to calling you sweet? I see how it is..."

Alistair blushed and looked away at that statement. He hadn't meant it like that, but that didn't mean he objected to being called sweet. At least the sweat could be passed off as rain.

Zevran slid one of his fine leather boots off.

"Oh just look at them! They're damaged after all...I do wish our dear Warden friend wouldn't drag me out in to the rain all the time."

"Maker please, put that damned boot back on, it's worse than the dog."

"I'm just getting comfortable! I'll have Leliana look at it when we get back I suppose. And if we're on the subject of scents, this whole country doesn't smell much sweeter than my shoe!"

"Well if all the Crows have feet as bad as yours, I don't imagine Antiva smells of roses!"

"Anything's better than wet dog and the stews that seem a part of your staple diet in this country!"

"The Warden loved my stew! This is what I get for trying to help out with the food..."

"I wasn't talking about your cooking, darling, in fact it was the best boiled-meat-in-a-pot I've had since I came here..."

"Well I'll take a compliment wherever I can get it anyway" He acted ignorant of the 'darling' but they both knew it had been said, that was clear enough from the elf's smirk. "What would we be eating if you cooked?"

"Fish, I think. The fish here are bigger than in Antiva, could feed the whole camp with only a couple. Cooked with spices, Antivan of course, probably with some potatoes to soften the delicate palette of Fereldans. Do you ever eat a meal without potatoes in this place?"

"Fish and potatoes? Very fancy, how Antivan! I was expecting something more exciting than that from you!"

"Well...we could always try an...Antivan milk sandwich?"

Alistair burst out laughing, nearly hitting his head against the wall in the process.

"You are a filthy man, elf!"

"Don't act like you don't like it, darling!"

Alistair giggled childishly this time, and wished this rain would last just a little longer...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Planning a little series of innocent little bits for these two, hope you enjoyed the first one!


End file.
